


Down on the West Coast

by Coffee_and_Cigarettes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Cigarettes/pseuds/Coffee_and_Cigarettes
Summary: Sam's friend from Chicago comes over to Los Angeles to help the local police with a case. He warns her to stay away from his brother, but one drunken night leads to her waking up in the bed of a certain someone.





	Down on the West Coast

She woke from the soft rays of sunshine tickling her face. The fine breeze sweeping through the slightly ajar window by the bed caused the curtains to flutter lightly.

Letting out a contented sigh, she snuggled even deeper into the warmth of the sheets and the hard body of the man lying next to her. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

  
Erin froze, eyes opening slowly as it dawned on her that she wasn't in her own home. She recognized the strange bedroom in the semi-darkness of the early morning, felt his breath on the back of her neck and heard the rustling of leaves in the front yard. She glanced at the nightstand and saw that her badge and the holster with her gun were there and felt a little relieved.

  
She was in bed with a strange man. How the fuck did that happen? Erin did not dare check and see. She didn't want to know, didn't want to assess the damage of having had too many drinks the night before.

  
But she had to get out of there while he was still peacefully asleep. His body was rock solid behind her back, his skin scorching hot against hers. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head slightly only to see his arm around her, holding her. Tanned, muscular biceps.

  
Erin groaned softly, burying her face in the pillow. Oh God, no. It was even worse than she thought. Lieutenant Dean Winchester. Why him? Why? She must have been out of her mind to end up with him in his bed...

  
_What the hell, Erin, what the hell were you thinking?_ She heard Sam's accusatory voice in her head, clear as day.

  
Her heart was thumping rapidly against her rib cage as she bit her lip and tried to wiggle free from underneath his arm. He didn't even budge. She let out another frustrated sigh and took hold of his wrist but he tightened his grip on her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"That is not the reaction I expected from you after last night." He mumbled sleepily, yet the amusement was clear in his tone.

  
Erin swallowed audibly, lying completely still. "Go back to sleep..."

  
"Impossible with you squirming and making so much noise just to tease me, sweetheart."

  
With a loud groan as a sign of her surrender, Erin turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I should go."

  
"Okay."

  
When she looked at him, she saw that he was watching her intently through half-closed eyes without blinking.

  
"It's wrong…. this, it never should've happened…"

  
"I disagree." Dean said hoarsely.

  
"So awkward…." She whispered, growing more and more uncomfortable. He was still lying so close to her, breathing quietly, his hand hot and heavy on her stomach. There was no way of getting out of this gracefully.

  
"I need to go. I should get back to Chicago…" When he didn't say anything, she turned to see his reaction, but she couldn't tell what was on his mind. His face was a stoic mask, he was still looking at her intensely.

  
She had seen that look when he interrogated suspects, and just like them she felt the urge to keep talking and share every single one of her thoughts. But she was a cop herself and she didn't let him get under her skin that easily. "Say something, please."

  
He swiftly licked his lips and rubbed her stomach, his hand coming to rest right beneath her breasts. She wished for him to move his fingers just a little further and caress her soft flesh, pinch her nipples, suck them into his mouth and bite teasingly....

  
"If you want to leave, I'm not keeping you." He finally said, his eyes flickering to her lips for a second. "But you don't have to go just 'cause you're embarrassed."

  
"I'm not embarrassed, I just – okay, maybe a little, but…." She trailed off when his thumb started to caress the underside of her right breast. "… I… I had too much to drink last night..." Erin ended weakly, her throat getting dry when he switched to drawing slow circles around her nipple.

  
"Yeah, me too." Dean replied quietly. He smiled when her eyes almost fluttered closed and she involuntarily arched her back in response to his caresses.

  
The events of the night before flashed through her mind. Everyone drinking. Laughing. Then one by one, they started to leave until it had been just the two of them. Dean suggested to go back to his place for coffee to get sobered up and then somehow in the heat of the moment they had found themselves in each other's arms in his kitchen.

She didn't even remember who had made the first step. Maybe it had been her. Maybe she had moved closer to him and pressed up against him while he was filling water into the coffee maker.

It didn't matter now. What mattered was the fact that in that moment she had felt happier than in months. Drunk and light-hearted, no heartbreak, no demons.

  
They had stumbled out of the kitchen, kissing feverishly, impatiently. Without making it to his bedroom, they landed on the first steps of the staircase and he took her right there. It was hard and fast. She felt like an animal, an insatiable hunger had taken over her. It had been a while for her.

  
Then he had picked her up and carried her upstairs and into his bedroom and they had started all over again.

  
Erin pushed his hand from her chest and got out of bed without saying a word. It took her a while to collect her clothes and pick them off the floor. There was an awkward silence for a minute; she felt his laser stare on her, watching her every move.

  
Dean sat up in bed and leaned back into the pillows. This was not how he wanted this to end. He never planned to cross that line and have sex with her.

  
"I'm not gonna tell anyone, if that's what bothers you." He said softly. "This stays between us."

  
She chuckled and turned to him with a small smile. "I know you won't, Winchester, but I'm sure they already know – they will by noon at the latest. I'm staying at Sam's remember? He'll know something's up." She added at the sight of his furrowed brow.

A quick smile flashed across his face at the mention of his brother's name. "Don't worry, I can handle the gossip at the precinct." He pushed the blanket aside and got out of bed.

  
"Where are you going?" She asked in confusion as he pulled on his boxers and pants.

  
"You're staying for breakfast."

  
"Dean - " She protested weakly, but he lifted a hand to cut her off. "Yes, you are. That's an order. I'm not letting you leave without breakfast."

  
Erin kinked an eyebrow. "I'm not with the LAPD, lieutenant. I'm not obliged to follow your orders."

  
"Yes, you are. As long as you're working a case with me, sweetheart."

  
She rolled her eyes at the pet name. "Oh you mean the one we closed last night?"

  
"Technically, there's still some paper work left." He stepped closer to her. "Is that a sign of insubordination, detective?"

  
"No, sir."

  
"Good. As long as you're in this city you follow my orders, no questions asked."

  
"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." She licked her lips, failing to hide her smile.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen after her shower and found her cell phone on the kitchen counter where she had apparently left it.

  
"Two missed calls from Sam." She told Dean as he poured coffee and set the cups on the table.

  
"I got three." He said triumphantly, taking a seat across from her.

  
"Huh, he likes you so much better and he's also more worried about you than me." Erin raised an eyebrow playfully, making Dean chuckle. "I've been here a week, barely know the place and he left me with you."

  
"There you go. He knows you're with me." Dean winked at her teasingly.

  
"Yeah, exactly." Erin snorted. "It's fucking dangerous with you. In more ways than one."

  
He looked at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Erin couldn't help, but smile back, though it only lasted for a second.

  
Dean noticed, reached across the table and gently took her hand in his. "What's the matter? Is someone waiting for you in Chicago?"

  
She shook her head. "Not anymore. It's my fault, too. I screwed up big time." She looked down at their hands and gently rubbed over the vein on the back of his hand. "It probably wouldn't have worked anyway, we had too much history."

  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dean replied hoarsely, with a sadness to his tone. "So what is it then? Why are you so embarrassed about last night?"

  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, lieutenant. I didn't consider your fragile ego when I tried to sneak out." She mocked playfully.

  
"My ego is fine, detective, that's not why I'm asking. I know you've enjoyed it as much as I have." He whispered seductively.

  
Erin laughed at his level of confidence. He gave her that intense look again, waiting for her to break and spill her secrets. She sighed in defeat. "Because this never happened to me before. I've had a few one night stands, but always with strangers and I never stayed overnight. I don't do that." She hesitated before adding, "Sam also warned me to stay away from you and I told him you weren't my type, but the second he turns around, I go and jump his brother's bones behind his back."

  
Dean broke into a fit of laughter and she buried her face in her hands, feeling embarrassed.

  
"I won't tell him, it'll be our dirty little secret." Dean reassured her, taking her hands in his much larger ones.

  
"Oh he already knows. Trust me, he knows. What do you think the calls were about?" She rolled her eyes. "I totally lied about not being interested in you, and he knows..."

  
Dean held her gaze, laughter suddenly turning into tension between them. "Last night was great."

  
She nodded weakly and then got up, walking around the table until she was in front of him. "Maybe... maybe we could repeat that a few more times before I have to leave, lieutenant?" She whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders, looking down at him.

  
"Yeah, we could do that." He agreed and she smiled when he put his hands on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him, moving to straddle his lap. He moaned into the kiss and pulled her close to his chest, almost crushing her ribs.

  
Erin sighed and parted her lips, letting his tongue brush against hers. Coffee, blueberry pancakes and his own natural scent.

He got up with her in his arms and placed her on the edge of the kitchen table. She heard and felt him move the dishes out of the way behind her back without breaking their liplock. One of the plates shattered on the floor as it tumbled off the table.

  
Oh yes, he was rough, impatient, and greedy, and she loved it.

  
He left hot, bruising kisses all over her neck, his scruff leaving faint red marks on her skin. She breathed heavily, arched into his touch in need of more. She couldn't get enough. He was the cure for her heartbreak and pain.

  
Erin wrapped her legs around him, rubbed up against him and heard his low growl. "Hurry…" She panted in his ear, her hands slipping down his torso to undo his pants. He looked at her slightly surprised. "Erin, I've just started…"

  
She laughed breathlessly. "I know, but I can't wait. I'm ready."

  
He smiled, kissed her and moved to step away from her, but she pulled him back.

"Condom..." He explained, but she shook her head. "No, c'mere….." She pulled him back to her, crashing her lips to his.

He pushed his shirt that she was wearing up her thighs and tore her panties off while she pulled down his pants and boxers. Dean slipped his hands under her ass and pushed her to the edge of the table, slowly slipping into her. She dug her nails into his back, buried her face into his shoulder to muffle her moans.

He started to move, slow, excruciatingly slow at first, and she let him take control. Every now and then he stopped his thrusts to tease her and kiss her extensively until she thought she was going crazy before he resumed his thrusts inside her.

  
"Dean…" She moaned, fisting his shirt. "More, please…"

When he couldn't take it anymore, his thrusts became harder, rougher and more powerful.

"A little…. a little more…" Erin begged and Dean changed the angle a little, circling his hips.

"Oh God, yes…. right there, right there…" She whimpered weakly.

He leaned down, sucked on her collarbone and felt her clench and contract around him. He gritted his teeth, as he felt his own orgasm wash over him and he released into her with a low groan.

  
Erin's hands slipped off his back and she dropped her head to the table, panting heavily. Dean's heart was beating against her own, his breath hot on her skin.

"Wow." He mumbled. "Just wow."

  
He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, to her lips. Erin chuckled. "Thank you for that, lieutenant." She said, her voice hoarse, raspy.

  
He gave her his striking smile. "No, detective, thank you. Can you move?"

  
"I think so, but you have to carry me."

* * *

She left the next day for Chicago. They had wrapped up the case, the paper work was done and she had to get back to her own district, her own life. The time had come to bid Sam and Dean Winchester goodbye.

At the gate, Sam gave her a long and warm hug which reminded her again of how she would be thankful forever to Jessica for introducing her to her partner back in New Jersey all those years ago. Now that Jess was gone, Sam was all she had left of her friend.

  
"Come visit us soon." Sam said, letting go of her and taking a step back. "Let's hope next time, it will be under better circumstances and not involving any murders."

  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks for your call, Sam. I never would've made it to the West coast if not for this case and that would have been a huge loss." She looked over at Dean. "So I owe you."

  
Sam hadn't mentioned anything to her about the fact that she had spent two nights at Dean's but she was sure as hell that he had given his brother a piece of his mind.

  
"Your turn, Winchester." Erin said to him, embracing him tightly when he leaned down to wrap his arms around her. "I had fun with you, lieutenant." She whispered into his ear. "Maybe I'll come back here on vacation."

  
"You know where to find me." He simply said.

  
"Take care of Sam, okay?"

  
"Always." He smirked and she couldn't resist to press a last kiss to his lips.

  
"Okay, wrap it up, you two lovebirds, she's gonna miss her flight." Sam interrupted when they announced the last call for her flight, urging the passengers to board.

  
With a sigh, she forced herself to let go of him and walked over to the flight attendant to show her her boarding pass. Sam and Dean watched her leave until she disappeared out of sight.

  
On the long flight back home, she thought about her time with Dean. It had been just about the sex. But she liked the guy, she really, really liked him. She sighed and leaned her head against the small window. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to sleep with him again. Was that too much to hope for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
